


The Rightful King of Tony's Sandcastle

by LokasennaHiddleston



Series: Avengers Academy Shorts [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Maybe not that AU since it is game compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started from the swimsuit. And the horned straw hat. Or maybe it started from those damn study dates and Tony having a crush on Loki since fucking forever.<br/>But really, a potentially evil sorcerer shouldn't be able to look so adorable, and Jan should know better than to ask Tony about it. How is this Tony's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rightful King of Tony's Sandcastle

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I know, I'm crazy, but I couldn't help it. This game is killing me, I swear. I just had to write it.  
> I anticipate getting more ideas as the game progresses, but I probably will make these stories short, since I have enough long stories to work on for now :)

  
Tony really loved this beach. Not that he wasn't on board with the whole superhero academy thing—of course he was. He wanted to kick some bad guy ass as much as anyone else (although maybe not as much as Cap, that guy had issues). But still, it was nice to unwind, lie back and enjoy the sound of the sea.

And yes, he did know that the beach had originally been cursed, but he didn't mind nearly as much as the others. He suspected it had helped him overcome his original wariness of the sand and the water. So from his point of view, the beach was definitely a good point.

That didn't mean he wasn't wary when he swam up to the shore, carrying his surf board, only to find Loki arguing with Jan.

Loki was dressed in this weird green and black ensemble that had maybe been in fashion at some point during Cap's original lifetime. He had an honest to God lifesaver ring, in the shape of a strange-looking snake. He also wore a straw hat with tiny horns that mimicked his usual helmet.

Now Tony was usually fairly aware of his own tendency to be attracted toward all the wrong people, but he'd never had a moment when he'd looked at a potentially evil sorcerer and thought "OMFG adorable."

Idly, he realized Loki and Jan were arguing, presumably about the snake ring thingie.

"It is a representation of Jormungand the Midgard serpent," Loki said. "A beast capable of destroying my brother and swallowing this minuscule world whole."

"It's cute," Jan said, as if guessing Tony's thoughts.

Loki bristled and glared. It had looked more impressive when he'd been wearing his previous ensemble. Now he sort of reminded Tony of a bristly kitten meowing in anger."It's fearsome."

Natasha walked up, as cool and stoic as ever. Apparently now that the curse was lifted, she'd decided to come looking for clues on the beach or something. Unlike the rest of them, she didn't have appropriate beachwear, but at least she'd dropped the spy outfit that made Tony want to call PETA.

"Never mind the snake. You have to admit that he really looks like a grandpa in that getup."

"I do not!" Loki fumed.

"Ask Tony," Natasha said, looking past Loki and Jan to where Tony had been standing.

All eyes turned to him. Tony had the urge to flee and retreat back into the water.

"Good idea, Natasha," Jan said. "Tony has a great eye for style."

She flew up to him and grabbed his hand. "So what do you think?"

Tony was not known for his tact, but he was familiar enough with Loki to realize all too well that he couldn't say what he had actually been thinking. So, he improvised. "I think it's a pity."

Loki scowled. "A pity?" he repeated. "How so, Armor Man?"

"Well, half the reason why people go to the beach is to take their clothes off—especially if they're attractive. So if you've got it, flaunt it. And you're covering it all up. It's a pity." And it was, because the onepiece did manage to do one thing. It made it clear that Loki was well endowed in every single field—including in the genital area.

Loki's expression grew thoughtful. "Ah, I see. Midgardians and their odd customs. I will think on your advice, Armor Man."

Tony could tell Loki was about to disappear so, because he couldn't help it, he added, "Keep the hat though. It's a nice touch."

He didn't know if Loki heard him, because moments later, he teleported away, just like Tony had expected. "Do you think that was a good idea?" Natasha asked.

Tony shrugged. "It's not like it's not true. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Famous last words.

The next day, Loki showed up at the beach again—only this time around, he'd dropped the onepiece suit and was wearing the smallest pair of lowrise bikini briefs. They were green and gold and they really left nothing to the imagination. And he still had the little hat, just like Tony had told him.

Tony promptly proceeded to fall off his surfboard.

When he managed to splutter to the surface and swim out, the first think he saw was naturally Natasha's knowing gaze. Jan seemed torn between laughing at him and drooling all over Loki's chiseled abs.

Loki ignored Jan and made a beeline for Tony. "What do you think, Armor Man?" he asked as Tony picked himself up off the ground.

"It's a definite improvement," Tony somehow managed to say. "Just one thing."

"What is it now?" Loki crossed his arms over his chest, and _no, Tony do not look at how the move outlined his pectorals just right._ "I'm not giving up Jormungand."

"Nah, nothing like that. I just thought... You're a bit pale. Wouldn't want you to get sunburned. Want me to apply some sunscreen?"

It was a cheesy line—he knew it even as he said it. When he'd used it on Natasha, he hadn't expected it to work, and he actually hadn't wanted it to. (Contrary to popular belief, he didn't want to sleep with Natasha.) Loki, on the other hand... The thought held a lot of appeal.

Weirdly, Loki went along with it. "Perhaps you are right, Armor Man. I have always been somewhat sensitive to high temperatures."

Tony almost couldn't believe his luck. He could actually get his hands all over that gorgeous body he'd been wondering about ever since their study dates. Granted, it would never become more, and Loki was more liable to dismiss any romantic entanglement than even Natasha, but hey, Tony would take his victories where he could.

Of course, Jan had to choose this exact moment to turn completely evil. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it? Tony's hands are rough from the armor."

Tony shot Jan a betrayed look, only to see her eyes twinkle in amusement. Loki just scoffed. "I do not trust you not to stab me in the back, Bug Woman."

Natasha arched a brow. "And you trust Tony?"

"Naturally. Should he ever attempt to attack me, he would do so face to face. Probably not the wisest thing, in this case, but just the same, reassuring."

"Aw, Lo... You say the nicest things." Tony grinned and herded Loki toward the chaise longue. "Okay lie down. I promise that no matter what Jan says, I won't be too rough."

"I don't know about that, Anthony," Loki purred, his voice now low enough that the girls couldn't hear him. "I don't have a problem with you being rough."

It was clearly not Tony's day, because as Loki spoke, he had the tube of sunscreen in his hand. He squeezed too hard and got the cream all over his hands. He mentally groaned, wondering if he'd lost some IQ points because of Loki's curse. He didn't think so—he'd done some armor upgrades yesterday without a problem—but around Loki, he just seemed to be making a complete fool of himself.

But how could anyone even blame him for it? The way Loki said his name had to be fucking illegal. Tony had never even heard Loki ever mention anyone by their given names. It was only ever "Armor Man", "Bug Woman" and so on and so forth.

But fortunately, it seemed Tony was not the only one affected here, because Loki tossed Tony a telling look—and if Tony had thought Loki had been kitten-adorable before, now he was a different type of kitten. A sex kitten. Or maybe a predator, because he clearly knew exactly what he was doing to Tony.

Well, whatever. Tony threw all caution to the wind and started to massage Loki's shoulders, careful to distribute just the right amount of sunscreen. Loki lay back down on the chaise longue with a relaxed sigh.

Tony allowed a few more moments to pass and then took a leap of faith. "So, hey... I've been thinking. I made some new improvements to the armor, the tech. You want to drop by the tower later? I have a cheese fridge. And a hot tub."

"Yes, Amora has mentioned it," Loki replied. "I would enjoy that very much, Anthony."

Tony smirked. This was crazy, but Tony had done crazier things before for less reward. And really, how could Tony be held accountable for his actions when he and Loki were at the beach, half naked? The hell with it. He'd take what he wanted, and what would be would be.

****

It was not surprising to Loki that he and Anthony Stark fell into bed together. There had been a level of attraction between them ever since they'd started spending more time with one another. Anthony was among the few people at the academy who were not unnerved by Loki. He acknowledged that Loki was dangerous and he respected it, but he didn't seem to care.

In fact, he appeared to be fascinated by Loki's magic and his tendency toward mischief.

It was a problem. Loki had plans. He wanted to destroy the Avengers from the inside, to tear down the academy and finally have his revenge.

Thus, he needed to get Anthony Stark out of his system.

Later, it would occur to Loki that it had probably not been his best idea to do this by having sex with the crazy Midgardian. Stark was a generous lover and he worshiped every inch of Loki, with his hands, with his mouth, with his own body. He didn't shy away from anything Loki wanted to try. He welcomed it all, absorbed the pleasure like a sponge.

Idly, Loki realized that Anthony didn't have that many peers at the academy either. There was only the Bug Woman, and while Loki supposed she was nice enough, she could get tiresome and could hardly understand Anthony's genius.

Anthony Stark and Loki just fit. And for the first time, Loki found himself willingly kneeling for someone. Granted, it was not he who actually surrendered. Anthony's breathy moans and pleas as Loki sucked him made that eloquently clear. But it didn't matter, because by that point, it had long stopped being about anything remotely resembling a competition.

It was so freeing to just not care anymore, to just revel in someone's honest touch. Anthony Stark truly desired him. And maybe it would not last. Maybe eventually, once Thor arrived, Loki would lose this too.

But no, he could not think such defeatist thoughts. Thor was a brainless oaf, and Loki had the advantage of being here first. He would insinuate himself into Anthony's life, until the handsome Midgardian would never think of replacing Loki with his golden brother.

They spent the entire night in bed together, with only a handful of breaks in deference to Anthony's mortal nature. After the second time Anthony fucked him, he slid out of Loki with an exhausted groan.

"Lo, I think I've discovered your evil plan." Loki's insides briefly turned to ice before his mortal added, "You're trying to kill me with sex."

Loki relaxed. "Nonsense, Anthony. Without you, who would apply sunscreen on my back?"

Anthony grinned at him, and Loki knew Anthony heard what he wasn't saying. And maybe they weren't exactly words of affection, but Loki didn't give away his trust lightly, and Anthony knew it.

He swept his hand over Anthony's chest. Anthony didn't flinch when Loki bypassed the arc reactor, which once again, filled Loki with awe. He knew the device was a sort of prosthesis that kept Anthony alive.

He could have easily ended Anthony's life right then and there, but that couldn't have been further from his mind. Instead, he leaned in over Anthony and brushed his lips over those of his mortal. He let a tingle of magic slide into the Midgardian. Anthony groaned as his body started to recover.

"Holy hell. What was that?"

"Well, I can hardly expect your weak mortal form to keep up with me," Loki said. "I made preparations."

"Weak mortal form?" Anthony pushed him back and straddled Loki. His body glinted with sweat and the glow of the arc reactor made his eyes shine. Or maybe that was just him, the glow of his intelligence, the spark of his wit. He was easily the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. "I'll show you weak mortal form."

He then proceeded to ride Loki into the mattress. And when they finally collapsed onto the pillows, side by side, Loki knew he would have to reassess his plans. He could hardly work with the Avengers' enemies now. But some things mattered more than others, and Anthony might just be a greater prize than Asgard itself.


End file.
